Wolf Packs
Wolf Pack's '''are organized groups consisting of either Werewolves or Hybrids or both. History Not much is told about the origins of werewolf packs, but since wolves and werewolves are pack driven creatures, it's likely that they have existed since the beginning of werewolf origins. It was said after the Werewolf Genocide, most if not all of the the remaining werewolves paired up in order to protect themselve. Beliefs Werewolves or Hybids pack are like everyday, natural wolf packs with the same structure form consisting of an Alpha as head and leader of the pack. Werewolves believe in loyalty and honor especially toward their alpha, and whoever controls the pack is give much success A corrupted pack is a pack where the Alpha werewolf does not give the people under him free will. Known Packs As of now there have been 4 known packs: *Jules's pack of wolves Jules.PNG|Jules Brady.PNG|Brady 150px-KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood Stevie.jpg|Stevie wol.jpg wo.jpg wolf.jpg wolfs.jpg fe.jpg *Paige's pack of Werewolves-turned-unsucessful-Hybrids Paigewolf3x02.png|Paige 250px-Tvdgallagher.jpg|Ray Sutton bgbf.jpg dcdc.jpg dcw.jpg hrtht.jpg pol.jpg fvf.jpg ppoop.jpg rtt.jpg ln.jpg *Tyler's Pack of Hybrids S4 Tyler HQ.jpg|Tyler Adrian.PNG|Adrian 418px-Kim_(4x08).png|Kimberley Possibly Adrian.PNG lkkl.jpg io.jpg lop.jpg poyo.jpg fdvre.jpg trtrgt.jpg uiuret.jpg grrtgt.jpg reree.jpg *Klaus's pack of hybrids Klaus in Season 4.jpg|Klaus Mindy.PNG|Mindy Tony.PNG|Tony 440px-Daniel3x12.jpg|Daniel Warren Dean.png|Dean ddf.jpg ttjht.jpg ghh.jpg vfvfvf.jpg ht.jpg ereg.jpg hyeh.jpg rgrrgre.jpg Natehybrid404.png|Nate Alphas Alphas are leader of there pack they make the command that others who are apart choose to follow there can only be one Alpha per pack male or female. '''Known Alphas: *Jules *Tyler *Klaus *Paige Challenge An alpha can be challenged for their role as head of the pack by another wolf who wants to be leader and not follow commands. Challenges consist of the two competeting showing which one is the most dominent whoever proves that they are more dominent remains or becomes head of the pack Known Challenges *Kimberley vs Tyler *Klaus vs Paige Lone Wolf A lone is a werewolf or hybrid who chooses either (A) not to be apart of any official pack (B) leave their pack © hasn't found a pack to be apart of. Known Lonewolf *Hayley *Chris *George Lockwood (No known pack) *Barnette Lockwood (Non active Gene) *Richard Lockwood (Non active Gene) Werewolves Power & Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Non-Original Vampires. Rose, a 560 year-old- vampire was knocked down and over-powered by the fully transformed werewolf Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 171 vampire could barely hold off the transforming newborn werewolf, Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are extremely faster than any human and non-Original vampire. Werewolves can use this ability in either human or wolf form at will. Under full moons, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor - '''Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near- instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires. Even in human form. *'Super Durability''' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Lie Detection'- Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. *'Super Senses' - ''Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *'Anger '- When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *'Full Moon''' - Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Shapeshifting' - During a full moon, they will unwillingly turn into wolves. Werewolf Weaknesses *'Broken Neck': By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will result in burning them. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart-Extraction' - If a werewolves' heart is ripped out, it will cause instant death. Hybrid Power & Abilities Hybrids inherent the supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. While older vampires are stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to its age range, it will win. However, Ray Sutton (a dying non-fully transformed, unsuccesful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses'- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take alot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Klaus who can compel vampires. *'Immortality '- Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite. *'Petrova doppelgänger blood' - Drinking the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in The Ties That Bind, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Hybrid Weakness *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans *'Klaus Sire Bond '- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and they feel loyal to him because he freed them from the pain of turning every foll moom.They have limited free will, along with lack of control. In order to break the sire bond,the hybrid needs to keep transforming into a wolf until it doesn't hurt anyomore.(breaking every bone of their body over and over) *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Hybrid Bloodline -''' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. Trivia *In the books just mentioned the Original Pack. It is not known if the werewolves traveling together or separately. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Undead